The Days I Loved You
by pr0nz69
Summary: Snapshots into the life and love of Oz Vessalius and Gilbert Nightray, chronicling their time together from the day they first met to the day they fell in love and the progression of their relationship thereafter. Chapter 2: Oz learns one of life's harshest lessons.
1. What the Future Will Bring

A/N: A few months ago I came up with the idea to write a series of stories that act as "snapshots" in the lives of Oz and Gil. I've actually written quite a few rough drafts, but I always have the hardest time determining where to begin, so it took me until now to write the first chapter. The stories will be in chronological order, following the manga. The rating will go up to M sooner or later.

Edit: I forgot to mention that this story takes place shortly after Gil and Oz first meet. And my sister wrote the sappy, melodramatic summary that sounds like it's from one of those stupid dime-a-dozen romance novels. XP

* * *

Chapter 1: What the Future Will Bring

Oz glared outside the rainy window, tapping his fingers impatiently against the pane. He hated waiting more than anything in the world – or at least that was how he felt _while _he waited. After the wait was over, all of his loathing was forgotten and redirected to something of greater repugnance, such as carrots or schoolwork. He blew a tuft of hair out of his eyes, waiting, waiting…

Quick footsteps and squeaky wheels echoed through the hall, signifying that his wait was finished. Oz dashed to his armchair and snatched a book off his desk.

"Enter," he said calmly in response to the knock. He flipped to a random page in the book and feigned reading.

Without looking up, he heard the door swing open and noisy cart enter. He continued to stare at the page for another few seconds, then marked it with deliberation, and at last acknowledged the presence of his visitor.

"Ah, Gil," he announced unnecessarily. "Did you bring what I asked you?"

"Yes, Master," Gil responded, gesturing towards the cart. Oz frowned at the title but didn't say anything.

"Good. Set it up over here." He pointed towards a small table nearby, and Gil hurried to obey. When he was done, Oz walked over to the table, exclaiming, "But look at how much food you've brought! How can I eat all of this?"

"B-but Master, you asked –"

"Never mind," Oz interrupted, pulling out a chair. "But to make up for your mistake, you have to eat some with me!" And without warning, he pushed Gil into the chair. "Here, try this one! It's one of my favorites!"

As he spoke, Oz pushed a strawberry tart towards Gil, who appeared too surprised to object.

"So? Do you like it?" Oz pressed him after he had taken a bite.

"It's good," Gil replied meekly, setting his fork down on the side of his plate.

"But you only took one bite!" Oz protested. "Here, try this instead." He passed him a vanilla scone.

Confused, Gil took a bite of the scone. "It's okay," he said at last when Oz raised his eyebrows expectantly.

Oz frowned. "Do you like any of this?" he asked, gesturing towards the plethora of sweets before them.

Gil muttered, "I haven't tried all of them, but I'm sure they're good."

"But you don't have a favorite?"

Blatantly bewildered, Gil shook his head and lowered his eyes as if ashamed at his inability to provide a better answer. Deciding not to press him further, Oz dropped the subject. Several minutes passed in silence as Oz drank his tea and Gil contemplated his lap. Finally Oz's curiosity got the better of him.

"Do you really not remember anything before you appeared here?" he asked abruptly.

Gil looked up from his lap and blinked. "N-no, Master."

"Nothing at all? Your parents' names? Your birthday? What you like and don't like?"

Gil shook his head, apologizing hastily for his deficiency. Oz sighed, slightly disheartened. "I guess I'll just have to keep trying," he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Oz paid extra attention to Gil. He made him eat every food that he got his hands on, played with him every game that he could think of, and was even making him read the first book of the Holy Knight series, yet he still couldn't find anything that Gil was particularly passionate about. And although he constantly pushed himself to keep trying, he was starting to feel discouraged. His spirits were lifted, however, when one day he was informed by one of the maids that a box had arrived for him.

"Ah, finally!" Oz exclaimed, scurrying to his feet. Gil glanced up from his book.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise for you! It took forever to get here because I had to get Uncle Oscar's permission first."

"For me? What for?"

Oz stopped and turned in the doorframe. "For your birthday! I know you don't remember your birthday," he continued hastily when Gil tried to interrupt. "So I thought that I would make one up for you until you remember your real one!"

"That's…" Gil began, twisting his hands in his lap. "Master shouldn't worry about these things."

"It's Oz," Oz corrected him automatically. "And of course I should! It's my duty as your master!"

There was a brief silence before Gil spoke again.

"Lately I've been thinking that maybe there's a reason that I've lost my memories," he said softly. "Maybe I don't remember who I was back then or what I liked and disliked, but maybe that's not so important because with or without my memories, I'm still me. I have a new life now, so what's the point in worrying about the past? B-besides," he stuttered, blushing, "I-I like spending time with my m-master. So instead of trying to recall lost memories, let's make new ones… together!"

"Gil," Oz said, unsure of how to respond. But Gil merely smiled and waved him along, saying,

"Didn't Master have somewhere to go?"

"Right!" he said after regaining his senses. "Wait here while I grab your present."

Five minutes later, Oz poked his head into the sitting room where he had left Gil. "Close your eyes," he told him. "No peeking!"

Once he was certain that Gil's eyes were completely closed, he walked over to him. "Ready?" Gil nodded. "Happy Birthday, Gil!" Oz dumped the present into Gil's lap. Gil's eyes shot open.

"A… c-cat?"

"That's right!" Oz declared, misinterpreting the trembling in Gil's voice. "See, Gil reminds me a bit of a cat. He sleeps too much; he's easily upset and pleased; he's loyal; and above all he's dependent on his master, just like a cat. He even kind of looks like a cat," he added as an afterthought. "But I thought since I have the responsibility to take care of you, you should also have something to take care of. That's only fair, right?" Oz puffed out his chest, clearly proud of himself. "So? What do you think?"

He glanced at Gil, who was completely stiff and white as a ghost. The cat pawed playfully at his arm. Within seconds, Gil had jumped to his feet and bolted across the room.

"CAT!" he cried, cowering in a corner.

Oz stared. The cat, abandoned on the floor, stretched and prowled leisurely around the room. "Gil, what's wrong?!" he demanded, bewildered.

Gil shook his head back and forth, unable to speak.

"You…" Oz's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "Are you afraid of cats?"

Gil nodded vigorously, eyes watering. Oz beamed.

"Gil, you remembered something!" he cried, overjoyed. Gil didn't respond, shrinking further into the corner as the cat sauntered up to him.

"Well, it's too late to take her back," Oz declared, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to keep her! Ada's always wanted a cat!"

And so from that day on, Oz, with the help of the new cat, who was later named Dinah by Ada, focused on making each day with Gil so memorable that he would never be able to forget anything again.


	2. Birthday Surprises

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! School pretty much dominates my life. Hopefully the next update won't take as long.

* * *

Chapter 2: Birthday Surprises

Tomorrow was an important day for Gil: it was his master's eleventh birthday. He felt privileged to be able to share this special day with his master, so he had spent the past few weeks trying to think of what to do to show his devotion to him. In the end, he couldn't come up with anything better than baking him a cake, but he figured that his master would appreciate it since he had a massive sweet tooth. Just as he was putting on the finishing touches, the kitchen door suddenly burst open and smashed against the wall behind it.

"Gah!" Gil cried, jerking the piping bag upwards and ruining the last letter of the message.

"Giiiil!" Oz sang, bouncing over to him. "What'cha doing?"

"Young Master, you ruined it!" Gil whined, tears already starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Ruined what? Is that a cake?" Oz excitedly pushed Gil aside to get a better look.

"W-wait, it's supposed to be a – !"

"'Happy Birthday, Young Master,'" he read aloud. "Hey, you got my name wrong!"

"You made me mess up the last letter!" Gil huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That can be fixed," Oz said, and before Gil could stop him, he stuck his finger on the top of the cake, scraped off the excess frosting, and promptly shoved it into his mouth.

"Y-Young Master!" Gil exclaimed, aghast. "That's gross!"

"What?" Oz replied, innocently sucking on his finger. "I fixed it for you! Besides, it's my cake anyways, so I can do what I want with it!"

"But it was supposed to be a surprise for tomorrow," Gil protested weakly, already realizing and accepting that he wouldn't win this argument.

"Well, it _was_ a surprise," Oz pointed out, swiping another bite of frosting, "and today is _almost _tomorrow, so what difference does it make?"

Gil sighed in resignation and began picking up the dirty dishes.

"Wait, where are you going with that frosting?!" Oz demanded suddenly. Gil blinked.

"It's leftover, so I was just going to dump it."

"How could you?" Oz snatched the bowl from his hands. "What a waste!" He grabbed a nearby spoon, hoisted himself up onto the countertop, and proceeded to spoon large quantities of the frosting into his mouth. Gil balked at the sight.

"You can't eat all that!" he cried, trying to grab the bowl back. "You'll get sick!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Oz assured him, hurriedly scraping the bowl clean before Gil managed to take it away from him. "I never get sick from eating yummy foods!"

Later that night, Gil would have the satisfaction of knowing that, for once, he had been quite correct and Oz quite mistaken, but as he patted a retching, sweaty-faced Oz on the back, he found that he didn't have the heart to say anything.


End file.
